Question: Let $\mathbf{D}$ be the $2 \times 2$ matrix corresponding to the dilation, centered at the origin, with scale factor 7.  Find $\det \mathbf{D}.$
We have that
\[\mathbf{D} = \begin{pmatrix} 7 & 0 \\ 0 & 7 \end{pmatrix},\]so $\det \mathbf{D} = \boxed{49}.$